warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Moonlight and Twilight ThunderClan Allegiances
Leader: Hollystar- slender black she-cat with emerald green eyes. Played by Nightfern. Deputy: Nightfern - beautiful long furred silver she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark silver paws, white tipped ears, and bright blue eyes. Played by Nightfern. Medicine Cat Fawnpelt- light brown she-cat with white paws, a white chest, and amber eyes. Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits) Goldenflower- beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden markings shaped like flowers, white paws, a white tipped tail, and light green eyes. Mate of Ravenfeather. Played by Ottersplash. Lionleaf- dark grey tabby with a white scar over his right eye and amber eyes. Mate of Fernpelt. Leopardfoot- golden-brown tabby tom with a white tipped tail and blue eyes. Mate of Spottedstripe. ~Apprentice, Pantherpaw Icefur- stunning white she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Stormpelt. Stormpelt- dark grey tom with black ears and dark blue eyes. Mate of Icefur. Played by RCWriter. Swallowflight- gray tom with white spots near his paws and green eyes Bluefrost- blue-gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Mate of Stormfall. Sorrelheart- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Crowwing- smoky grey, almost black tom with blue eyes Misttail- black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Played by Ottersplash. Cloudclaw- white tom with blue eyes and grey ears and paws. Mate of Featherfoot. Played by Hollyfeather. Darkfur- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate of Heatherleaf. Amberheart- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Bramblefur. Played by Nightfern. Whitetail- black tom with white paws and tail. Mate of Dappleleaf. Dappleleaf- cream and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Whitetail. Bramblefur- gold-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate of Amberheart. Oakblaze- handsome reddish-brown tom with green eyes Ravenfeather- handsome, young lithe, black tom with gold eyes. Mate of Goldenflower. Snowsong- beautiful, long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes. Played by Nightfern. Eagleclaw- dark brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes. Played by EaglesPack. Birdsong- light brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes. Played by Rainwillow. Featherfoot- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly. Mate of Cloudclaw. Heatherleaf- light brown tabby she-cat with stunning heather-blue eyes. Mate of Darkfur. Cinderfur- fluffy gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Played by EaglesPack. Apprentices (toms and she-cats younger than six moons training to be warriors) Pantherpaw- long haired gray tom with blue eyes, son of Featherfoot and Cloudclaw. Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Spottedstripe- pretty golden tabby with black stripes and spots near her belly and green eyes. Mate of Leopardfoot. Amberheart- beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Bramblefur. Creamsplash (formerly Lea)- beautiful cream she-cat with dark brown legs, ears, face, and tail tip with bright blue eyes. Goldenflower- beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with golden markings shaped like flowers, white paws and tail tip and green eyes (expecting). Mate of Ravenfeather. Snowsong- beautiful, long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes. Played by Nightfern. Kits (toms and she-kits younger than six moons) Hawkkit- chocolate brown tom with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes. Son of Spottedstripe and Leopardfoot. Played by RCWriter. Ivykit- small silver and white tabby with bright blue eyes, white paws, and a soft muzzle. Daughter of Spottedstripe and Leopardfoot. Moonkit- beautiful black-she kit with silver paws, muzzle, and dark blue eyes. Daughter of Amberheart and Bramblefur. Played by Nightfern. Iriskit- pale cream, almost milky white she-kit with darker ears and bright blue eyes. Daughter of Creamsplash. Violetkit- beautiful cream she-kit with dark brown, almost black legs, ears, face, and tail-tip, and blue eyes, daughter of Creamsplash. Played by Riverpelt. Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired) Shiningstream- still-beautiful silver and black tabby with bright blue eyes White-eye- blind brown and white she-cat with one eye Bravepelt- young, scarred long haired dark grey she-cat with amber eyes and a twisted leg back leg Dapplewhisker- black she-cat with different colored whiskers Category:FanClan Allegiances Category:Moonlight and Twilight Allegiances